The Path Of The Fighter
|characters=Mutsuki Kurogami, Zeke Silver }}On a Beautiful day in spring, Mutsuki is walking home from school. The flowers have bloomed the fish in the river are swimming and kids are playing."I wish I didn't have to walk every day, Oh right I don't".He soon surrounds himself in a Purple mist, Then quickly fly out on a cloud of air. He zooms in the direction of town he is fairly hungry after school he soon arrives at his favorite food shop. He walks in Ordering a meal to go before continuing to walk through the town looking at all the shops. "I wonder if there's anywhere to train around here other than the school The train, which sailed above the city on a white rail, was packed with people from across the local towns. Turns out that the city of Tokyo was preparing for a nearby event in a couple days. A surprise charity which would be announced tomorrow. And thus the construction hindered thousands of daily commuters who took the hyper-rail to Tokyo for work. An annoyance and arguably the biggest crime committed in the past week. But rather than leap from building to building or ride atop the train, the ebony fighter chose to sit, squashed against the railing by a seemingly pregnant or obese lady. Why couldn't he'd been born with a flying quirk? Or something along the lines of getting to point A from point B without interacting with people. I'll get the reports done when I get back. He pressed the send button on his black touch screen phone and sighed. The thought of writing about those kids at that school depressed him. Yo, Triple Bang. What made you choose that name? Is it because you shoot guns? Ezekiel rolled his eyes. "Shoot guns." He mocked. "The only guns I'm shooting are these!" He tried to flex in his black sweater but ended up smacking the pregnant fat lady in the face. "Oh shit I'm sorry!" He begged. But, with a pronounced vein, she picked up the lean fighter and toss him out the open window. Luckily he had a cat's luck and landed on his feet on top of a pile of garbage. He brushed himself off and headed outside the alleyway. "My purse!" A shrieking cry followed by the roar of a motorcycle. Thieves! Ezekiel grinned while stretching. A little warm up wouldn't hurt anyone. And with a deep breath, his legs were pounding against the street as he chased after the vehicle. Knees to chest. Knees to chest. Leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his wake. The Town was seemingly bustling with people. Largely crowded people and shopping bags swinging from left to right. The deafening sound of Murmuring by the townspeople pained Mutsuki's ears. He walks throughout the shopping simply searching for a place to buy something that would catch his eye. He Walks into a simple thrift store looking for a diamond in the rough especially as he doesn't have the money to buy expensive things. Only if He had the funds to support both him and his sister. Opening the doors to the store Mutsuki looks around the store. He turns to the anime and manga section. "Maybe I can get something for Momoka she is very fond of anime". He walks over to the anime and manga section in the store and is surprised by the large number of anime merchandise that was present in the store. "Wow, There is a lot of cool stuff in here." He walks through the store in awe of the amazing merchandise. He Looks Through the aisles deciding to buy a gift for his sister. Walking through the aisles he finds what looks like the perfect gift for her, a Pink anime figure from her favorite anime. He looks at the price and says. " Holy shit that's cheap". He then proceeds to pull it from the display and bring it to the cashier. On his way to the register, he spots an old Video game he has had his eye on for years for a cheap price. The sign says the last copy soon to go on it. He swallows his pain and continues to the register chanting."It's for my sister, It's for my sister". He then purchases the figure not having enough left in his budget to buy the game."She Better love this gift or I may just die of sheer pain. He says with a sigh longingly looking through the shop window at the game. The doors crashed open after the roaring sounds of a motorcycle died. In came three men toting guns, aiming them at the innocent bystanders and the cashiers. "Everybody get on the fucking ground!" They ordered. The poor innocents screamed and jump to the earth. Each gunman, wielding a weird mutation quirk, assured that their bystanders were without weapons. "Don't be a hero! My friend here is known as Stinkbug. That's right! One fart and he'll release a deadly poison that'll kill everyone in seconds." He kept his gun pointed at Mitsuki, noting the strangers weird hair. They ransacked the drawers. Stealing everything off of the shelves and snatching the jewelry off the poor patrons. "Any sign of a hero and I'll blow ya'll heads the fuck off!!!" Mutsuki shocked by the thieves storming into the store. He immediately dropped to the floor any other act may have gotten him shot, now he can plan his course of action, though there is not much time to plan. He knows that if he uses his quirk the smoke will tip them off, he also may not have enough time to charge them given they all have guns. He could flood the room with fog but there is no guarantee they may not all just rapid fire shoot into the fog. Maybe if he can create a small object with minimal fog to draw their attention it will give him enough time to successfully strike. He then had a breakthrough he knew exactly what to do ."These people seem unskilled maybe I can quickly throw a small item that makes a noise of some sort that may draw their attention long enough for me to take one out and grab his gun. He summons a small puff of fog in his mouth he then summons a small wind up mouse toy. he coughs in order to pull the toy from his mouth. He had to find a way to turn the toy and get it away from him and the civilians without him seeing. He thought maybe if he were to throw the toy in the man's blind spot he could get it behind him. Mutsuki risked his life to say."Sir, I may be mistaken but I think that's a pro-hero just outside. Now that they are frantically and anxiety filled as they peeked out the window any sound would frighten they letting there guard down. Mutsuki quickly winded up the toy throwing it right in the blind spot of the thieves the toy started to squeak startling the thieves hopefully giving him enough time to attack. He charged at incredibly high speeds ready to disarm the robbers using all of his prior training charging the man and putting him in a headlock and finally apprehending his gun But these were thugs. And even though Mitsuki had proper training in the utilization of his quirk, he was still a novice when it came to physical combat. Only one thief was disarm. The other pointed his gun at Mitsuki and smirked. His elongated nose, a feature from his Pinocchio quirk, shook as he laughed. "You're an idiot kid." He gloated. The other thief, who found himself on the floor, managed to pick himself up. He pulled a second gun and pointed it too at the foolish student. "Two against one? Really. You thought you could disarm two people with stupid tricks. Know what? I think we should make our mark on history today." Ding Ezekiel walked nonchalantly through the door, hands in his pockets. "You guys ran into a toy store?" He laughed. "And now you're threatening to shoot some kid." "Stay back." Pinnochio nose pointed his gun at Triple Bang. "Or I'll shoot you right after." "Guns. I hate them so much. If you're gonna take a life, you should deserve it. Train your hardest. So that the reward for your grueling effort is so much swearer. That's what I did." "What're you a philosopher? Fuck off!" A slight click and the trigger was pulled. Ezekiel fell over. "Fucking lame." Before the criminals turned back to Mutsuki he quickly shoots the gun out of one of the criminal's hands and points his gun back at the other slightly moving to the side to avoid being shot by the other. "Who the fuck is that guy, I feel like ive seen him before". He thinks to himself but quickly puts hs mind back on the current situation."Where are the pro heroes is this guy the only person they sent. Wait I remember this guy he came to visit U .A on the first day, he came to my class. Wow i would expect him to be better than this, i guess he's not". He tinks to him self in slight confution at the hero now laying on the floor. Category:Roleplays Category:GeminiVIII Category:Shen Yi